kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiga Hanaya (Prime Reality)
|type = Hero (At First) Anti-Hero (Former) |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito |casts = Ukyo Matsumoto |firstepisode = |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = |image2 = }} is . He is a 29-year old unlicensed doctor, who was once a member of the radiology department at the Seito University Hospital and the original Kamen Rider for CR. History Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito Taiga and Kiriya were both lured to the same location by the 'kuro Ex-Aid' and both got tagged with mind control chips that had them both fall under the kuro Ex-Aid's control. The two were sent into Kazuto Kirigaya's world to attack civilians as a means of luring out the other Riders. The two did battle with Ex-Aid and Brave, but were beaten. Taiga and Kiriya eventually found their way back to their own world and got revenge against the 'kuro Ex-Aid' for what he did. Chou Taisen Remake Taiga, alongside Hiiro, bore witness to the Andor Genesis and Jark Matter grunts swarming the city and transformed into his Rider form to combat them alongside Ex-Aid. Soon, two Jark Matter generals appeared to combat the trio of Riders. The three Riders were then joined by five members of the Kyuurangers and they fought off the grunts before they vanished after a wave of data flew over them. Snipe ended up being absorbed by an Andor Genesis soon after. Taiga ended up being chosen to be a team leader for the Chou Super Hero Taisen Tournament. He ended up with Aran/Kamen Rider Necrom, Ian Yorkland/KyoryuBlack, Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser, and Raptor 283/WashiPink as his team-mates in Team Snipe. They fought against Team Brave in the first round and Snipe had an upper-hand thanks to the Gashat Gear Dual Beta, but ended up losing control because Ryutaros took him over and ended up being defeated by Brave and Wizard. As a result of his team losing, they ended up captured by Foundation X and were placed in jail cells within an unknown area. They were eventually freed because of Emu. Snipe was among those in the final battle, being given the Tekken 7 Gashat to fight off a duplicate of Genm X. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Taiga has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, being able to easily take on Bugster viruses as a civilian. *'Genius Radiology:' Before the introduction of Rider Gashats, Taiga is a famed radiologist, capable of detecting even a small strain of illness in an instant after a simple X-ray scanning. He is also capable of detecting the Bugster Virus through conventional methods, gaining the interest of Asuna and Kuroto. **'Marksmanship:' Because of his former career as a radiologist, Taiga had a huge proficiency while using his Gashacon Magnum, able to shoot the well-hidden Revol. This also shown when he shoot Combat Collabos down with ease. *'Acquired Game Disease Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Taiga Hanaya is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. His usage of Proto Gashats has also increased his body's tolerance for higher level Gashats, being able to overcome the side effects of his Level 50 almost instantly. Levels *'Height': 178.0 cm. *'Weight': 138.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugstar-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Snipe can turn his body into a large energy bullet to strike the enemy in this form. However, this technique is a double-edged sword that may hurt himself. Appearances: - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Ex-Aid, Brave, and Genm, Snipe's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. ** ***'Handgun:' Snipe fires an energy shot that takes the shape of Lazer Level 2. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: }} }} - Super= *'Height': 200.0 cm. *'Weight': 160.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.6 t. *'Kicking power': 70.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. is Snipe's super form, accessed by using the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Simulation Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. In this form, just like Brave, Snipe's stats also skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in his form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. When compared with Brave's Level 50, Snipe loses in every stat, and currently out of all the Riders who can access Level 50, he is the slowest out of the three. Despite this small disadvantage, Snipe is heavily armed with the on his hands, and the on his body. He also gains enhanced targeting abilities, being able to target multiple enemies and shoot them down in an instant, while also being able to easily target the enemy's weak points in order to cause the most damage at the enemy. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has three variations: *Rider Shooting **Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. *Rider Kick: Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Weapons *Gashacon Magnum - Standard sidearm weapon. Notes *Snipe has the letters STG on his helmet, this is a reference to an abbreviated term for Shoot em' up games aka Shmups. This also alludes to Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 as it is themed after airplanes/ships from air/space combat shoot 'em ups such as .